Pack Structure
Within The Old Ones: The Beginning of the Immortals universe, illuminated aggregations of werewolves are organized on a system of rank similar to what is found on real life wolves. History When Dominic and Destiny inherited and triggered their lycanthrope gene after the conclusion of horrendous eradications, each of them osculated their incomprehensible abilities and acknowledge liberated formalities of transitioning and becoming illuminated upon terminal vindications. Within Season 2, Dominic and Destiny are justificated from Marcus whom informs the siblings of his regulated and similar species and begins to accumulate their persistance and clinical observations. Upon interims, Dominic and Destiny become numerated beta's within Marcus congregation in order to seclude the preliminated doctrines of tribulation and abhorrent declinations. Towards the conclusion of the second season, Marcus sacrificed his existence in order to preserve the life of his lycanthrope companion; classificating Dominic as the newly-positioned Alpha within their congregation. In Season 4, Dominic and Destiny are apprehended from their biological cousin Brian; whom matriculates jubilation and zealous adoration within their lives. Eventually, Brian becomes liberated within Dominic's pack and is classified as another Beta. Alpha ' ]]' "No one could refuse the specific regulation of an Alpha." ~Dominic~ The Alpha is the highest ranking member of a wolf pack and its leader. Responsibilities As the leader, the Alpha holds absolute control over his pack members, allowing the whole pack to act as a single unit in fights, emergencies and when otherwise needful, eliminating any delay between an order and its execution. After he rises to Alpha status, Dominic mentions feeling paternal towards the other wolves in his pack, as if he should put himself between them and an eventual danger. The Alpha wolf can choose his most trusted companions to become his second, also known as Beta, and third. Both are then subsequently given the responsibility to lead the packs if the Alpha is unable to. The chosen mid-level leaders can also select their own second and third to assist them, allowing a finely tuned organization of the pack. Powers The Alpha is no different from other wolves with respect of superior abilities and attributes while transfiguring, rapid healing, enhanced senses, telepathy, and physical strength. Same as them, he's sensible to vampire venom, which is fatal to werewolves. Telepathy In addition to the regular telepathic link with other werewolves, Alphas can share they thoughts with Alphas from other packs, though in this case communication is far from indiscriminate. They can willingly choose to share a thought, even from a distance, and can willingly close themselves off, something they can't do with their pack mates. In addition, should the Alpha's mind become mentally protected from harm, the other wolves' will also be protected. This was proven when André shielded Dominic and Destiny with his power, providing protection to the entire packs. This may also mean that if the Alpha falls victim to a psychically supernatural power, the rest of the pack is also subject to it. Alpha Voice The Alpha Voice is an ability that only a genetic or elected Alpha werewolf possesses. It is unknown how the alpha voice works and whether an alpha werewolf can ues his alpha voice to command his pack members in both human and wolf forms. Once an alpha werewolf gives orders to members of his pack, his orders are obeyed blindly. The pack members cannot directly disobey commands even if they are in disagreement. This ability, however, is limited to pack member and cannot influence another Alpha werewolf. Candidates If the Alpha candidate has no interest in the role, he can, on approval of the rest of the pack, pass it to another wolf (generally the first phased among the possible choices). A genetically determined Alpha has a stronger voice than a chosen one. Known Alphas * Dominic * Marcus (Deceased) * Aaron (Deceased) Beta ' ]] A Beta is the name Destiny unofficially gives the second-in-command of a lycanthrope's pack. In Season 3, Marcus laughs at this, after explaining to Dominic about the Alpha's role. The "Beta" is able to give orders to other pack members, overruled only by the Alpha, if need be. To become promoted, the chosen wolf must be trusted by the Alpha. How the chain of command extends to lower ranking members is unknown, but it may be surmised that it is similar to what is found in werewolves. When running in formation, the Beta runs on the Alpha's right shoulder. He can also choose another wolf to rule under him if something happens to him. Known Betas *Destiny *Brian *James (Deceased) *Morgan (Deceased) *Gabrielle (Deceased) Third ' ]]' A '''third' refers to the third-in-command within a aggregation of werewolves, and his authority and capabilities are supposedly similar to the ones of a Beta, only of one rank lower than him. Known Thirds *Brian *Gabrielle (Deceased) *Morgan (Deceased) Category:Supernatural Category:Werewolves Category:Species